1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,327, as a method to control a visibility of a spacer in an electron field emission display, a pixel data correction method to correct pixel data to be transmitted to a first area depending on a intensity of a light to be generated by a plurality of pixels of a first area in the vicinity of a spacer in order to prevent the spacer from being viewable to a viewer by defining a region as the first region in the vicinity of the spacer and a second region not in the vicinity of the spacer is disclosed.
In a Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-31636, it is disclosed that a correction circuit stores an original image signal in a first memory as it is, calculates a correction amount on the basis of the output of the first memory, and calculates correction for the original image signal which is read from the first memory as same as the calculated correction amount.